¡CENAS DE NAVIDAD!
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Estas fiestas nos reunimos otra vez para celebrar y para ello debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Tu sabes que las cenas empiezan bien, todo sonrisas, hasta que te hacen la primera pregunta. Por ese motivo he aquí unas estrategias que te salvaran de cualquier situación incomoda. Para que esta navidad se llena de alegría, alcohol y primas delgadas.


**¡CENAS DE NAVIDAD!**

¡Se acercan las cenas de navidad! ¡No!

Queridos compadres, no es de mentir que aquella época del año más especial del mundo viene, donde todas las familias se juntan, bajando del monte más lejano para venir y jalarte de los mofletes lo más fuerte que les sea posible. Si, hablo de aquella donde todos sentimos el calor del hogar, todos comiendo, riendo alrededor de un bonito pino adornado con bolas confitadas de cristal, si amigos, hablamos de la Blanca Navidad. Donde los niños rata aún no saben si pedir un nuevo Ipad o que de alguna jodida manera la beta del nuevo Halo 5 salga dos días antes (Joder eso sería un milagro navideño); las niñas no saben si quieren el nuevo disco de Justin Bieber, Big Time Rush o One Direction (Es como si te dieran cinco segundos para decidir si quieres ser policía o terrorista). Tu madre se empieza a quejar porque ya viene la cena y ya puede escuchar a tu abuela decir que el pavo estaba muy seco. Y tu padre por algún extraño motivo comienza a hablar de gastos de regalos, siendo que Santa Claus es el único que te regala algo el diciembre… bueno, Santa y la tía Susan que de nuevo este año te regalara calzones nuevos con estampado de corazón… (Te quiero tía).

Pero como sea, estábamos hablando de toda la parafernalia que se monta en estas fechas. Hablamos de la costumbre más antigua, la cena, la cual es celebrada en muchas culturas esa noche independientemente de la religión, papi globalización se encargó de eso.

Como decíamos, en esta reunión ya sea en tu casa, en la casa de tu abuela, en la casa de la tía del esposo de la prima del abuelo del sobrino del hijo de tu vecina en fin. Al principio todo es felicidad, hihi haha, que si la abuela fuma, tu tío te toca el culo, tu prima deja la dieta y tus primos corren alegremente pisoteándote las bolas. ¡Todo sonrisas! ¡Pues no! ¡Todo esto cambia cuando te hacen la primera pregunta!

**Ejemplo 1:**

_El abuelo de Kenny está de visita esta navidad y el joven rubio acabó de devorar su lata de frijoles y estaba dispuesto a gozar de una sesión de masturbación navideña cuando su querido abuelo lo interrumpió a medio camino de su habitación._

_-¡Ven para acá, ven para acá! Que te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Qué tal tu vida? ¿Eh?-_

_-Pues no sé, no mucho, estoy trabajando en Denver y… voy a la escuela pues… lo normal- dijo sin interés._

_-Harás algo mas ¿No?-_

_-No sé ¡Voy a la escuela en la mañana y por la tarde trabajo! ¡Tampoco tengo mucho más tiempo!- chillo desesperado_

_-¡Pero hombre, habrá algo más, cuenta!-_

_-¡No sé! Mujeres, alcohol, hablar con hotlines cuando no hay nadie en casa… ¡Mas mujeres, orgias! ¿Yo que sé?- grito, ganándose una mirada acusadora de su madre y Karen, su pequeña hermanita, comenzó a googlear "hotline"._

Y es allí donde todo empieza a ser un poco más trágico.

**Ejemplo 2:**

_El primito de Bradley no sabe que él es bisexual, pero ahora si lo sabe. Es en ese momento donde el rubio le tiene que explicar que es la bisexualidad en forma infantil, como si el niño tuviera un leve retraso. _

_-Bien, este soy yo- dijo el rubio con un calcetín azul en su mano izquierda- y este es otro hombre- mostro otro calcetín azul en su mano derecha- y a veces los hombres se gustan y… se dan besos… y se aman ¡Pero siguen queriendo a las niñas y…!- mientras sus manos fingían un beso ardiente _

_-¡Que te gustan los penes! ¡Vamos! – grito el niño cansado_

_Todo esto mientras él intenta no herir la sensibilidad de su abuelo que sigue preguntando por su novia… inexistente. De seguro se acurruca en una esquina por el frio… pobre abuelito. _

Para no llegar a ese absurdo total, he aquí algunas técnicas que tú, como mortal, puedes usar para las preguntas de navidad.

**Técnica Política.**

A todos nos hacen en algún momento alguna pregunta que simplemente no queremos contestar, por las razones que sean, en mi caso personal corre peligro la seguridad nacional. Pero lo normal en estos casos simplemente es seguir siempre el ejemplo de nuestros nobles gobernantes y hacernos los locos. Como políticos en rueda de prensa.

Funciona de la siguiente manera:

En la casa de Bebe Stevens. La tía chismosa está de visita esta navidad.

-Entonces Bárbara ¿Vas a acabar la universidad por fin este año? Ya llevas diez años estudiando literatura, eso no puede ser ¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –

-Resulta que me inscribí a un gimnasio y creo que mi profesor de pilates es gay, porque se pone unos mayores ajustados, ajustados, ajustados que le marcan mucho el paquete pero le desaparecen el culo, lo cual me decepciono mucho pues de ser heterosexual ya me había casado. –

-Eh…-

-Quiero bajar un kilo y medio para estos meses, habrá una fiesta de año nuevo, por eso fui al gimnasio y…-

¡Bueno, bueno! Ya, entendiste el mensaje ¿No? Simplemente comienza a balbucear y repetir exactamente el mismo mensaje una y otra vez con diferentes palabras. Habrá un punto donde aburras a tu locutor y te mandará al carajo, en ese momento serás libre.

…

**Técnica del informático. **

Lo normal en navidad es que mientras estas cenando alguien saque un tema incomodo, muy incómodo y este crezca de manera desproporcional como el culo de tu prima. Lo que se recomienda en estos casos es que hagas lo mismo que todos los técnicos informáticos (No, no morir virgen) Me refiero a reiniciar, la conversación.

Funciona de la siguiente manera:

La casa de los Tweak siempre es una porquería aburrida, nadie nunca hace nada fuera de lo común, todo muy normal hasta que…

-Pues que a tu hijo, lo vieron salir de un local en la zona comercial, pues así como… súper mal, con gente de mal vivir, lo peor y…

Tweek se alertó de inmediato y vio cómo su madre hablaba interesada. La mente de Tweek comenzó a trabajar. Temblando y reprimiendo los gritos.

"_Seguro que van a sacar que me vieron salir con esa mujer de sexo confuso, ¡No puedo permitirme otro escándalo! Me van a desheredar, seguro que me van a desheredar ¡Oh Dios! Le prometí a mamá que después del incidente con la CIA, la vaca del vecino y el viaje a México no volvería a sorprenderla ¡OH GAH! Dios, Dios, Dios ¡A ver! ¡Tweek, cálmate! Un, dos, tres, un pacito pa' delante Maria, un, dos, tres, un pacito pa' atrás la la lala ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres parar y pensar?! ¡Cállate! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Ah! Espera… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!" _

-¡GAH! ¡¿ALGUIEN SABÍA QUE EL TÍO JOHN TIENE UNA AMANTE?!- grito como era costumbre, todos los presentes se callaron y el tío John miro a su esposa con terror

"_Bien Tweek, has jodido a la familia pero ahora estas a salvo" _

…

**Tecina Juan Palomo**

Tú sabes que la familia solo es una excusa para incomodarte, molestarte y causarte dolor, a sabiendas de esto debes evitar por todos los medios caer en sus trampas. Antes de que siquiera abran la jodida boca para preguntarte algo haz tú tus propias preguntas. A lo Juan Palomo.

Funciona de la siguiente manera:

En la casa Marsh casi todos estaba comiendo en silencio, pero en la mente del hijo más joven no pasaba por alto la posibilidad en que en cualquier momento algún loco pariente como "la tía regla" que temblaba como siempre le preguntara algo incómodo acerca del pez mascota. Así que se acercó a su abuelo.

-Abuelo-comenzó- ¿Sabías que estoy estudiando una carrera técnica? Es más corto que una carrera universitaria común, pero tiene un valor añadido. También me voy a ir un año a estudiar a New York. Pensaba aprender a cocinar comida vegetariana porque allí se come mal, mal, mal ¿Eh? ¿Abuelo? ¿Abuelo? Oye… ¿Me escuchaste?- El abuelo Marsh estaba con los ojos cerrados, con un hilo de baba chorreándole de la barbilla.

Por cierto, antes de utilizar esta técnica corrobora que el familiar con la que lo utilices esta… despierto o en su defecto vivo. Porque si no imagínate que desperdicio de técnica. Bueno y también lo del abuelo que es horrible, horrible.

…

**Técnica de la Bola 8**

Si tu familia esta engendrada por el mismísimo Satanás (podría ser cualquiera) tendrás que acudir a la artillería pesada. Las preguntas incomodas van a aparecer pero disfrazadas de inocentes comentarios.

**Ejemplo 3:**

_Casa Testaburguer. La prima de Wendy estaba de visita esta navidad._

_-Oye prima ¿Estas un poco más gorda desde que te despidieron del trabajo, verdad?-_

_Ante esta pregunta lo que corresponde, claro, es el tradicional insulto navideño._

_-¡Tú sí que estas gorda ballena hija de…!- Grito llena de enojo._

Entonces ates de cometer algún error, debemos recurrir a una fuente de total sabiduría objetiva.

Funciona de la siguiente manera:

La navidad es universal, es una fiesta tan global que nadie se escaba incluso si no quieres terminas rodeado al final del día. Es por eso que la Navidad Infernal no es muy diferente a la navidad de cualquiera de nosotros, solo que un poco más calurosa.

-Entonces ¿Acabaras la carrera por fin este año Damien?- pregunto su padre, el gran demonio rojo a su único hijo, Damien saco de su bolsillo una bola 8 mágica y la agito.

-Todas las señales indican que si- dijo ¿sonriendo?

-¿Seguirás siendo amigo de Milhause al acabar el día?- volvió a preguntar su padre

-No cuentes con ello- leyó de nuevo

-¿Es verdad es que te estás haciendo una cirugía de cambio de sexo?- pregunto Sadan

-Si- leyó de nuevo de la bola- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡NO, NO!-

Por cierto, pon atención a lo que contestas, puede llevarte a mal entendidos. Como a Damiana.

…

**Técnica Paris H. **

Si de todas maneras ya está todo perdido… ¡Da igual! ¡Relájate! ¡Siéntate! Cerveza, vino, coñac, vodka , whisky, ron, ginebra, tequila, mezcal, champagne ¡Lo que quieras! Incluso agua de los jarrones. Así si la cagas siempre podrás decir que fue culpa del alcohol.

Funciona de la siguiente manera:

Ah… los Stotch… bueno ellos…

-¡Que buena fiesta! Mamiii hahaha- Butters se pasó un poco de copas- ¡Ah! Que bella es la navidad ¡ahaha!

-Butters jovencito, no frente a la abuela- dijo su padre

-¡Por mí que se joda la vieja loca! ¡No puedo esperar para que se… ¡Hip! Muera! – dijo molesto derramando su bebida en la susodicha abuela

-¡Suficiente jovencito ve a la mesa de niños! – ordeno el señor Stotch

-Bien sha voy, maami- dijo caminando a la mesa de sus primos -¡Ah! ¡Hooola Prima!

¡POR CIERTO! ¡Para de beber cuando encuentres a tu prima atractiva! ¿La del culo? Pues esa.

…

Claro que estos consejos son para la cena, aunque no todo lo horrible de navidad es la cena, también hay otros asuntillos por allí alrededor de esta adorable fiesta como por ejemplo…

**¿Por qué mi madre enloquece con la cena?**

Casa de Clyde…

-¡Mamá por favor! Llevo tres días pelando cebollas para la cela ¡Quiero salir! – lloro Clyde

-Calla y sigue pelando Clyde!- dijo la mujer con el cabello revuelto y cocinando como loca, yendo de allá para acá con ingredientes- ¡Vendrán tus abuelos, primos, sobrinos, nietos…!

-¡Mamá! Faltan 15 días para Navidad, coño ¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar.- y ¿Me podrías explicar que es eso de nietos? ¡Tengo diecisiete! ¡Mamá, coño!

-¡Las cebollas, Clyde! ¡Cebollas!-

**¿Por qué mi madre tiene que obligarme a convivir con los hijos de parientes casi inventados? **

Casa de Craig

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien…- dijo el moreno- Eres el hijo de la tia del primo del hermano del sobrino del abuelo de la prima de mi madre ¿Cierto?

-Si… tía política- le contesto su… sobri… nie… primo… Pariente.

**¿Soy el único que no viaja a la playa en Navidad? **

-Craig ¿Dónde está Token? Quería invitarlo a la cena en mi casa- dijo Tweek a su amigo

-El se va todos los años a California Tweek, regresa en año nuevo-

-AHG ¿Por qué nunca salimos de vacaciones nosotros también?

-Se le llama pobreza-

**Lo más triste de la navidad es quitar el árbol. **

En la familia McCormik la pequeña Karen lloraba pues su padre quitaba las luces y adornos de su bonito árbol. Su hermano Kenneth no le importaba mucho pues Santa Claus le había traído el más reciente número de su revista porno favorita.

-Esperen… eso quiere decir que no me trataran como un ser humano hasta el año que viene… ¡NO!

**Y lo más horrible de todo, has crecido y no hay más regalos para ti. **

Casa Cartman

-¿Y los regalos?- pregunto el pequeño gordo

-Ay calabacita, Santa decidió que ya estas grande para regalos-

El gordito se quedó quieto por un segundo y tomo su celular llamando a Stan.

-¿Qué es ahora Cartman?- pregunto molesto

-Toma tu abrigo iremos al polo norte a patear culos.

….

…

…

**Bueno perras eso ha sido todo por lo menos por hoy, recuerden que estos consejos son para toda fiesta y pueden usarlos indiscriminadamente. Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes.**

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adios.**


End file.
